


Queen

by Morositas



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, POV Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Jon loves Dany, but he knows that sometimes love isn't enough.





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on Instagram I'm **caseycrumb24** where I have a fanaccount. I'm always looking for prompts and plots for Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire fanfictions.

He looks at her while he's on his knees before her. He grabs her hand to hold it into his hand, then he raises her palm and he kisses her fingers. 

"You're my queen" he says to her with his eyes getting lost in her eyes, "I don't want it" he mumbles in the faintest voice. 

He knows that she doesn't believe him, because she's afraid of him. He's not Jon Snow, he's Aegon Targaryen. He could claim the throne having more right than her. 

"I want you" he whispers through broken words, " _please, Dany, please_ " he begs her. 

He's pleading her to trust him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
